


故事之后的故事

by Jus_ad_bellum



Series: It’s Not Just a Story [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 11:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jus_ad_bellum/pseuds/Jus_ad_bellum
Summary: 青训教练AU，灵感来自前一段时间渣球，AZP，奥多伊，特里，切赫等人在科巴姆看U19 切尔西与摩纳哥的比赛





	故事之后的故事

“里尔！”

更衣室瞬间爆炸。

十几个小球员挤成一团，相互拥抱，激情庆祝，和大比分血洗对手之后的场面如出一辙。队长手里的平板电脑直接被甩出去，感谢门将眼疾手快，毕竟这是俱乐部财产，伦敦地下又肯定没矿。

 

阿兹皮利奎塔急匆匆地走向更衣室，U19青年联赛的抽签结果不算理想，巴塞罗那和阿贾克斯的年轻球员有口皆碑世人尽知，寄希望能够虐菜的最后一签居然这两年复苏势头猛烈的里尔。

然而他推开门听见的第一句话是“捍卫教练的荣誉！”。背景音乐是他一直欣赏不来的摇滚，伴舞的是两个后卫两个前腰以及中锋。年轻人们不善于控制信息素，即使每个人都粘着屏蔽贴，他还是察觉到空气中有轻微的荷尔蒙变化，源自兴奋而非焦虑。

9号飞快地关掉音乐，和他在禁区抢点的反应同等迅速。刚才还在群魔乱舞的小球员们乖乖地回到座位上听教练讲抽签结果和相应的训练安排。每个人都用罚点球时候意志力控制自己在听见“里尔”这个词的时候不要露出看热闹不嫌事大的傻笑。

原计划进行更衣室动员的教练发现小朋友们已经足够兴奋——如果不是过度兴奋的话。除了“今天下午分组对抗，换好衣服出去集合。”之外似乎没什么好说的。

 

大家陆续出门的时候，阿兹皮利奎塔快速地扫视一番，连名字都没有喊直接说了一句“护腿板？”

10号把迈出去的一只脚老老实实地缩回来，在队友哄笑声中不情愿地转过身，跑回座位，打开更衣柜。这个队伍里年纪最小的前腰总是觉得护腿板没用也不舒服，能不戴就不戴，两块小塑料片还像新的一样。上面图案分别是一线队现任和前任传奇10号，梅森·芒特和艾登·阿扎尔。

而艾登·阿扎尔本人，此时此刻正在与比利时接壤的法国北部边陲小镇，信誓旦旦地向所有队员保证，去伦敦踢客场的时候不必须吃英国菜。

 

比赛日当天，阿兹皮利奎塔非常不安。

上一轮结束之后，所有队员一直处于难以解释的精力过剩状态。仿佛和里尔的较量不是起步阶段两回合小组赛，而是一锤定音的决赛。一向追问他休息一天半还是两天的小孩们，突然讨价还价休息一天就行。以前偶尔迟到罚款的现在主动留下加练了，以前传接犹犹豫豫的现在敢一脚出球了，以前回防不积极的现在直接铲人了……

他有点后悔从更衣室出来太早，应该多叮嘱几句注意事项，尤其是角球和定位球的站位和盯防到底有没有记住。正当阿兹皮利奎塔打算看看球员通道里面的情况，一线队主教练，教练助理，门将教练，管理高层，还有几名刚结束训练的队员一拥而上。他和客队教练被围在中间，开始无法避免的“是的，又怀孕了，意外，绝对是意外，有都有了就这样吧，是第四个，最后一个肯定是最后一个，不，还没有，不知道性别……”

 

而此时的球员通道里，

“那是教练家的小孩吗？”

“是教练家第二个小孩吧。”

“那不是教练家小孩，教练家小孩没这么大。”

“教练家一共几个小孩？”

“教练打算要几个小孩？”

“无论如何反正教练又怀孕了。”

“几个男孩几个女孩？”

“所以谁住在伦敦谁住在里尔？”

“所以他们是比利时国籍还是西班牙国籍？”

“所以他们以后效力比利时队还是西班牙队？”

“所以他们中前场还是后场？”

“不应该全部是后腰吗？”

“左中右后卫，10号位和左边锋都很合理吧”

“只要不是门将就行。”

“你对门将有什么意见？”

 

“一共三个，全是男孩，双重国籍，没人踢球，上半赛季伦敦，下半赛季里尔，冬歇比利时，夏休西班牙。”

站在最前面的切尔西的队长回过头，终结了英文法文混杂一起的大讨论。旁边的里尔队长给了他一个“本职工作很到位”的眼神。

 

总体而言，比赛进程差强人意。上半场切尔西抢开局跑得太疯，虽然不到十分钟取得进球，接连不断错过了几个机会之后明显体力不支，对方的后场反而被激活。中场休息之前，更有耐心的里尔偷了一个。下半场双方都更加保守，切尔西开始倒脚，在阿兹皮利奎塔喊了十几遍压上之后，10号挑传禁区，被挡出，8号外围远射直入死角。

大部分时间，里尔教练都在替补席坐着，他们踢三中卫，防守稳健，好几轮进攻都被有惊无险地化解，有点像很多年前的切尔西，而非裔法国籍的前锋又相当凶猛，能跑能对抗，远处的德罗巴看得津津有味，要不是本方门将神扑救肯定不止丢一个。偶尔阿扎尔站在场边超过五分钟，阿兹皮利奎塔就特别想凑过去说你回去坐着。但这实在有违体育精神和竞赛规则，在禁赛和罚款的压力下他只好拼命使眼色。里尔教练一副其实知道但偏要假装不知道的样子，继续在边线附近来回溜达。

 

听到补时五分钟的广播，落后一球的里尔决定放手一搏，全队压迫到对方半场不管是不是机会能起脚就打门。已经开挂九十分钟切尔西的小门将连续三次救险，心态有点绷不住。先是脱手差点被补射，然后是开大脚出界。

阿兹皮利奎塔还记得三年前吉鲁组织切尔西和阿森纳踢慈善赛，阿扎尔胸部停球，连过三人，脚后跟助攻，前一秒似乎还在后腰位置的坎特突然出现在禁区里，皮球推射入网。然后阿扎尔就躺在草地上了。

“居然连怀孕都不知道！还来踢球！”

这是当天以及接下来整月两个人听到最多的一句话。

好在阿扎尔没事，孩子也没事——运动天赋还是家里最好的。

 

所以，当阿兹皮利奎塔看到球直接飞来场边，瞬间内心警铃大作。

事后，据特里描述，阿兹皮利奎塔突然跳起，冲向客队教练席，穿着“一看就是为长达一周久别不见的约会特意准备的不适合弹跳的”皮鞋，出于“没做过门将的后卫才有的错误”本能把手背在身后，试图“像曾经无数场联赛杯赛欧战那样”头球解围，然后踩到 “上一次换人期间，被阿兹皮利奎塔本人要求不要喝太多所以泼在地上的”一滩水。最终“在笑到喘不上气的里尔青训教练和想笑又不敢笑的里尔替补队员们的见证下”滑倒了。

皮鞋的确不适合弹跳，阿兹皮利奎塔敷着冰块，坚持在场边看完了剩下几分钟。

 

终场哨吹响之后，阿扎尔把里尔的小球员们一个接一个的抱在怀里安慰，毕竟是先客后主，又手握一个客场进球，下一轮还有翻盘机会，即使不能头名出线踢一轮附加赛也不可怕。场边弥漫着若有若无的巧克力味道，阿兹皮利奎塔莫名其妙地感觉自家球队的小孩们露出了羡慕的神情。他确信听到有人讨论下个赛季切尔西可能请阿扎尔回来带U15的绯闻，还有人讨论两地分居对伴侣关系的影响。

如果不是脚踝太疼，他应该能听出来是谁在操心教练的家庭和谐。

 

回顾阿兹皮利奎塔的职业生涯，最严重的伤停还要追溯到效力马赛时期韧带断裂小半个赛季报销。至于他在切尔西的出场纪录，纵观五大联赛都少有人能与其相提并论。退役之后，上课、考试、做青训教练，工作安全系数直线上升，赛季内和小朋友们一起跑跑跳跳，度假不忘去健身房的生活习惯继续保留——即使他的丈夫对此颇有微词——所以直到今天，阿兹皮利奎塔才又一次面对伤病困扰。

队医检查完毕之后固定好护具，忍住笑告诉他大概三周能够痊愈。外面走廊特里和兰帕德左右夹击问德罗巴冬窗到底能不能买来靠谱的中卫，阿扎尔和一线队的几个球员在聊欧冠小组赛的日程，切赫招呼两家俱乐部的小孩一起出去吃东西。“那家店很好，但不要选你们教练推荐的蓝莓香蕉松饼，太健康，没意思。”客队教练突然插嘴，特意用英语和法语各讲一遍。

接着所有人涌进来装作严肃地送上早日康复的祝福。然后分别奔赴主教练办公室、停车场和附近最好吃的甜品店，被剩下的阿扎尔把休息室仔细打量一圈，最终捏了捏阿兹皮利奎塔搭在椅子上的小腿。

“你想不想再来一次。”

“什么？”

“你看，我们在科巴姆的休息室，有没有想起来某次体检之后，某次拍完广告，某次节目之前，以及很多次训练结束，今天的机会太难得了。”

阿兹皮利奎塔想说我受伤了，你怀孕了，而且下个赛季不是要回来带U15吗，今天的机会不太好，以后的机会还有很多。

但是巧克力的味道突然炸开，同时包含邀请和命令，像伦敦毫无必要打伞的阴雨天，水汽从四面八方涌来没办法躲藏。某些神经传导被中断，他感受不到踝关节的痛觉，只剩下某些潜滋暗长的冲动。

阿兹皮利奎塔抬起头，迎接今天的第一个吻。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 你车很多人，比如渣球，奥多伊以及奇克都说过AZP很适合做教练。渣球说自己只愿意搞一搞青训。
> 
> 蓝莓香蕉松饼是AZP在pancake day发的ins story，那家店就在科巴姆训练场附近。
> 
> 门将事件之后，AZP最近几场比赛明显更加暴躁（不），让人想写一次不那么成熟稳重的AZP 23333
> 
> 青训脑洞已经存在很久了，突发写完其实是因为转会禁令FIFA不按套路出牌，appeal committee拒绝延缓执行，实体裁定很可能短时间内无法做出，根据CAS管辖权条款很可能暂时不能上诉，总之今年夏天很可能没办法买人，然后就想起了这个脑洞……（话说你车青训质量似乎也许可能还成，U19比赛至今五届，你车两次冠军一次亚军成绩最好，然而……


End file.
